


Sterek fluff

by mistress_of_mythology



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_mythology/pseuds/mistress_of_mythology
Summary: A late night visit leads to Sterek fluff. And I'm a sucker for Sterek fluff.





	Sterek fluff

Waking up confused and overheated only two hours after going to sleep following his 36 hour research binge that had been fueled by too much coffee, a few energy drinks, and a quite decent amount of spite was not how Stiles Stilinski wanted to wake up thank you very much. He required at least another ten before he was expected to function as a proper member of society again.

Stiles starred blurrily at the other side of the room, his brain trying make sense of what his open eyes were telling it about what they were seeing in the dark and the crazy shit his mind was dreaming up while he was still half asleep. His eyes and his mind came together to tell his brain that the Spiderman figurine over on his bookcase had waved at him, and his heart gave a jolt. He peered harder at the figure for a long second before deciding his eyes and mind were lying little shits that needed more sleep. He gave Spiderman one last glare before trying to turn over.

“What’d you’re bookcase ever do to you?” A voice rumbled close to his ear rough with sleep, and Stiles let out a very manly shriek as he flung himself out of his bed grabbing his bat that he kept leaned up against his nightstand, whirling on the intruder.

Holding the bat out in front of him, all Stiles could hear was the pound of his heart beat and his harsh breathing.

“Who are you?! Why are you in my bed?” He demanded squinting at the person laying on his bed. The outline of the person looked familiar, but the adrenalin, too much caffeine, and 36 hours of no sleep were making his brain a little…twirly?...Was that the right word? Yeah, twirly.

“Stiles.” The person grumbled and the human knew that he knew that grumpy voice but he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Yes, that’s me. Who are you?” He slurred out.

The figure started to move, making Stiles jump backwards waving his bat at the person.

“Woah! What are you doing?! I’ve got a bat!” He shouted at his maybe intruder.

The man let out a heavy sigh but didn’t stop moving.

“I’m going to turn on your lamp Stiles, it’s me.” The person said right as the light from his lamp nearly blinded the teen.

Stiles blinked through the brightness to see a very grumpy but familiar face staring back at him.

“…Derek…hey. So ah,” Stiles stuttered out, tripping over his own feet to put his bat away when he realized he was still pointing it at the alpha. It took a few tries but he got it to lean back against his nightstand without falling eventually.

“So ah, what, what brings you here? To my house. And bed?” He asks causally leaning back against his bookcase in what he hoped was the picture of nonchalance.

He expected the alpha to immediately come up with an extremely reasonable explanation that Stiles should already know for why the alpha currently had one elbow propped up on Stiles’ pillow, his hair obliviously mused from sleep and sounding like he had just woken up.

But what he got was a faint pink blush creeping up under Derek’s beard to his ears. The wolf looked anywhere but at him.

“I, ah. I was worried about you. The first time I heard from you after that vampire ruined our date was when you called a pack meeting to let us know you had found out how to get rid of him. Then directly after you just up and left and you didn’t say anything to me, so I thought maybe you were avoiding me because you regretted our dat-“

“No!” Stiles shouted suddenly a lot more awake, startling Derek who stared at him with wide eyes.

Stiles rushed over to the bed climbing on top of it and reaching out to grab Derek’s face to comfort him.

“No, no, no. I could _never_ regret our date. I just, I was so pissed when that vampire showed up and ruined it. I was so happy when you asked me to go on a date with you. I thought I never be able to ask you when so when you asked me, I was over the moon. But then the vampire ruined it, and I thought maybe _you_ regretted it and I wanted to make that bloodsucker pay. So I got so caught up in researching how to make that douche canoe pay, I kinda forgot about everything else. And the I was kind of avoiding you because I thought you were going to tell me our date was a mistake and-“

The hot press of Derek’s lips catching his stopped his tirade, and all thoughts other than Derek left him.

The kiss was rough at first, both trying to figure out what the other liked, but to them it was perfect.

Stiles nibbled at Derek lip, one hand tangling in the alpha's hair while the other gripped at his shirt.

Derek pressed into Stiles as the human leaned back on the bed.

Licking into Stiles’ mouth, Derek settled himself between the other man’s parted thighs.

When Stiles tried to lift Derek’s shirt the alpha pulled away, shaking his head.

Stiles let out a needy whine bucking up into Derek a little. The alpha let out a groan, but leaned back further.

“No Stiles. I want you, I want you so bad you have no idea, but I want to do this right. I want us to go on another date because the first one definitely was _not_ a mistake and I want you to be able to remember it whatever we do. I want us to have more than a half asleep romp. I want to give you more than that. And right now you’re running on an hour or so of sleep. Please understand.” Derek whispered into Stiles neck, face pressed into the crook out it, the other mans hands still wrapped in his t-shirt.

Stiles gripped tightened a little before he wrapped his arms around Derek pulling him close.

“I know. I understand.” He told him. And he did. He wanted the same things, “But…”

“But what?”

“Will you still stay? No funny business, just sleep?” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s shoulder.

Now that he had Derek in his arms he didn’t want to let him ago just yet.

“Of course.” Stiles could hear the smile in the other mans voice and Derek rolled off of him.

Before Stiles could say anything about the distance between them the alpha reached over and pulled him tight into him arms. Stiles wrapped his arms around the alpha and tangled their feet together.

The human nuzzled into him for a second before settling down with a content sigh.

They lay there for awhile, Stiles just listening to the steady beat of the alpha’s heart, before he let out an amused hum.

“What?” Derek mumbled.

“The big bad alpha likes to cuddle, who knew?” Stiles teased sleepily.

“Shut up,” Derek replied fondly.

Stiles smiled again before something occurred to him.

“Hey Derek?”

“Hmm?”

“You never answered why you were in my bed. You said why you came to see me, but not why you were in my bed.”

There was a long pause and for a second Stiles thought the wolf had fallen asleep.

“I tried to wake you, but you grabbed my arm and pulled me on to the bed. I could have broken your hold but I didn’t want to hurt you and then by the time I was on the bed you had wrapped yourself around me like a limpet. You woke up for a few seconds to demand I stay before going back to sleep. It was cute.”

Stiles felt his face flush and was glad it was pressed into Derek’s chest so the other man couldn’t see his blush.

“Shut up,” Stiles mumbled.

Derek’s chest shook underneath him as the man laughed, but he did as he was told and shut up.

Sighing happily, Stiles snuggled in closer and soon both were deep asleep.


End file.
